<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mauled by a Lone Wolf by AlexisDevanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612500">Mauled by a Lone Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne'>AlexisDevanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sword and a Gun: The Lone Wolf Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GYEE (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blowjobs, CluelessTop!Swordsman, DomBottom!Miles, Double Penetration, HereForTheRide!Markus, M/M, Riding, Sleepy Cuddles, Spit-roasting, Strocking Each Other, The Dad Talk, biting kink, grinding with clothes on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Swordsman agreed to go patrolling with Miles, he had no fucking clue about the rollercoaster ride he was getting into. But to be fair, it’s not like Miles planned to bring Swordsman in this deep. They just, you know, <i>clicked</i>, surprisingly for both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles/Eddie (Mentioned), Swordsman (GYEE)/Miles (GYEE), Swordsman (GYEE)/Miles (GYEE)/Markus (GYEE), Swordsman/Miles, Swordsman/Miles/Markus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sword and a Gun: The Lone Wolf Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mauled by a Lone Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let me check the map again,” mumbled Swordsman to himself, as he made sure that he was indeed on route to where he was supposed to rendezvous with Miles. It hadn’t taken all that long for Swordsman to fall into a weekly routine of patrolling the large forest area near Red Harbor. Usually it was every Thursday during the day hours. </p><p>At first it had seemed like Miles only cared about work and suggestive innuendos. Swordsman had half the mind to believe that Miles only invited him along that first time because he knew Eddie was planning to request for Swordsman that day and so Miles called dibs just to mess with it.</p><p>Yet something must had clicked between them with the way Swordsman responded to every one of Miles’ jibes with a straightforward quip of his own. Because in a week’s time Miles had call on his company again.</p><p>Oftentimes their patrol would end with a trip to the Hottie Bar where Swordsman would be able to get Miles to really let go and share in some hearty laughs. Most times however Swordsman would bring his own spirits to the patrol so that by the end of it at night they could share it along with whatever Miles and Grey managed to hunt. That is, until the last three patrols together.</p><p>The third to last time they went on patrol together, Miles had just been in a heated mood all day. Venting about the mundanes and the Order and whatnot. Really lashing out at anything and everything he felt aggrieved with. It wasn’t until night when they were sitting by the fire drinking spirits that Miles finally deflated and apologized. He even admitted that the last thing he wanted was to scare Swordsman away because without him Miles wouldn’t have anyone to talk to.</p><p>Swordsman smiled and responded by raising a friendly arm and placing it across Miles’ back. It was meant as an act of reassurance. A side-hug to let Miles know that he was still on his side. Yet the moment Swordsman’s hand squeezed that shoulder, Miles turned his face toward Swordsman and rushed forward to plant his mouth against Swordsman’s.</p><p>And maybe the liquor was partially to blame because instead of pulling away, Swordsman responded by gripping the back of Miles’ skull and pulling him all the way closer until Miles was forced to sit on Swordsman’s lap as they made out. That night ended with them grinding their packages together over their clothes until both of them came in their pants.</p><p>They did not exchange many words throughout that whole following week. Yet when Swordsman showed up that following Thursday at their usual meeting spot in the forest, Miles was already there waiting for him. And they easily fell into a banter that was normal for them.</p><p>When the conversation inevitably circled back to what happened the week before; Swordsman was more than willing to eat up Miles’ conjecture that it was just something brothers-in-arms sometimes do to help each other out. It just felt so typical of Miles that Swordsman found it easy to wave off even after they ended up stroking each other’s cock by the fire that night to help “take off the edge” as Miles suggested with a mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows.</p><p>What was <i>not</i> so easy to brush off was what happened on their last patrol together. Swordsman had been very unsuspecting when he raised a hand to greet Miles hello upon meeting up only for Miles to rush him like a wolf and tackle him to the ground. Miles placed one hand on Swordsman’s chest to keep him pinned down while his other hand was already working behind him to unlatched Swordsman’s belt-buckle.</p><p>“This has been on my fucking mind all week!” Miles aggressively snarled between gritted teeth as he finally got Swordsman’s black pants to unbuttoned themselves with a harsh pull. Then he turned his body fully ahead toward Swordsman and planted both hands—with more aggression than needed—at either side of Swordsman’s head. Miles leaned his face close and said. “I’m going to fuck myself on your gun and you’re going to let me, got it?”</p><p>Swordsman, wide-eyed yet so incredibly hard, simply nodded his consent.</p><p>To say that the patrol afterward was awkward as fuck would be an incredible understatement. When Miles had eventually gotten to remove his own pants; it revealed that Miles had been walking around with a lubed-up butt-plug under his clothes. One that was six beads long! And Miles had absolutely shown no desire to further prepare himself as he took Swordsman’s cock raw right after pulling the plug.</p><p>Don’t get Swordsman wrong. Having someone so overtly masculine also be so aggressively needy about riding your cock was definitely a memory he’d cherish forever. But Swordsman still had so many questions!</p><p>Like what did Miles mean when he said that that had been on his mind all week? Did he not have his brothers at Oathblade to help him get off? Or maybe it was a hierarchy thing and Miles didn’t want the soldiers under his command to know he required for <i>that</i> particular itch to be scratched from time to time? Did that mean that none of his comrades knew Miles preferred to bottom? But <i>why</i> would that even be an issue in Never Isle? Surely the GYEEs don’t get as stupid about those issues as people on Earth tend to do? Swordsman definitely would never judge character based on that!</p><p>It didn’t help that Miles practically found any excuse to shush or avoid exchanging words with Swordsman after the fact. Always something they needed to stay alert for or something they needed to rush while on patrol even though Miles kept exchanging grunts with Grey. </p><p>After two hours of the same Swordsman had finally had enough of the evasiveness and pushed Miles against a tree first opportunity he got. Swordsman immediately crowded him with his body to restrict Miles’ efforts to pull away but before Swordsman could even get a word in, Miles flattened both hands by Swordsman’s ears and roughly pulled his head forward until they were ferally making out with each other. Grey seemed to yip its approval at this.</p><p>Tongue, teeth, nails and a lot of hard gripping was involved as they frenetically explored each other’s mouths. Swordsman even let out a surprised whine when Miles nibbled on his tongue. Thinking to return the favor from earlier that day, Swordsman’s hands made quick work of Miles’ belts before dropping to his knees.</p><p>Swordsman wasted no time pulling Miles’ pants down to just under his balls—and with Miles having gone commando and already so obviously erect—Swordsman wasted no time taking Miles into his mouth. Naturally with Miles’ own mouth no longer busy, he cursed and moaned loudly, <i>helpless</i> to do anything besides burying his fingers in Swordsman’s hair as the other finished him off.</p><p>Unfortunately after everything was all said and done Swordsman forgot to voice any of the questions that had been plaguing him. And the forecast didn’t look better when Miles totally skipped out the following Thursday.</p><p>Admittedly a lot had been happening. What with the chaos at Mona Altar, the resounding aftershocks of it, the way everybody upped their dependence on him from corner to corner and then the return of General Markus to Never Isle; it was a wonder anyone had time for anyone.</p><p>Still, the sting of going for close to a month without being able to talk to Miles one-on-one didn’t lessen. Even if by all accounts it hadn’t affected their professional relationship—and Miles had been emphatic about relying on him—it still left Swordsman feeling perplexed. So when a commission was posted on his guild about delivering a single pack of <i>socks</i> at their forest, Swordsman knew an extended olive branch when he saw one.</p><p>That said, he was late.</p><p>Since the drop off time had been at night, Swordsman figured there wouldn’t be much patrolling. So not wanting to come in empty-handed, Swordsman figured he might as well filled up a few canteens worth of alcoholic drinks to keep them warm while in the open air.</p><p>From experience Swordsman knew that Miles never ordered blended drinks for himself, always preferring to order hard liquor because of simplicity. Yet Swordsman was confident that Miles would enjoy this one—if not only for the name. <i>Wolf Bite Shooters</i> was an Earth drink so getting a substitute for the lucid absinthe he needed for the blend proved to be more of a hassle than Swordsman accounted for. </p><p>He just hoped that Miles was still waiting.</p><p>Not wanting to test his patience though, Swordsman’s jogged the rest of the way to the designated spot. Thankfully he could already see a clearing just beyond the trees. The first thing he saw when he made it there was that a big sized blue tent had been pitched up. Before he could wonder about what that meant though, Grey circled around it and immediately went to sniff at Swordsman’s backpack.</p><p>“Easy there boy,” Swordsman tried to appease, palms up and opened as he turned around while trying to keep Grey away from the provisions. He walked backwards into the clearing while keeping Grey at bay. “I’m not sure yet if you’re good to drink this so I gotta ask Miles first if I ca-”</p><p>Swordsman stopped mid-sentence at the scene that welcomed him once he made it past the tent. If his mouth hadn’t already been open, his jaw would have surely dropped. For in the middle on the clearing—a view previously obstructed by the tent—stood a crate with a big Red Harbor Factory insignia on it. But that wasn’t what got Swordsman flabbergasted, no, <i>faaaar</i> from it. It was the fact that Miles’ obviously naked front was leaning over it; and <i>Markus</i>, also obviously naked, was right behind him pushing his hips back and forth. And Swordsman didn’t need to have x-ray vision to know what was happening behind the crate <i>they were clearly fucking!</i></p><p>Grey had already wrestled the backpack out of Swordsman’s shoulders by the time Swordsman’s brain stopped short-circuiting. </p><p>It was Markus who spotted him first. “Oi there!” Markus greeted loudly and boisterously. He lifted one hand in the air in greeting while the other stayed perched on his hip while his gloriously scarred and sweaty body kept pounding into Miles. “The kid mentioned planning to meet with you but I never thought he’d double-book us, haha!”</p><p>The blond general smiled wide as he laughed, showing off his well-developed fangs, and Swordsman could do nothing but awkwardly wave hello back. Miles, who had the side of his face planted firmly on the surface of the iron crate with both hands tightly gripping it at either side to keep himself in place; quickly lifted his head at the exclamation. His arms looked powerful and taunt as he gripped the crate for dear life against Markus’ powerful thrusts; but Miles’ face was a combination between pissed and startled. “You’re late!” he accused before gritting his teeth to stifle a moan—bowing his face to hide his expression. “Get over ugh- over here already- ain’t got all hsss- night!” he barked.</p><p>When Swordsman didn’t immediately make a move—still slightly caught off guard by the situation—Grey head-butted his legs from behind to get him walking. And when Swordsman got within range Miles reached forward to pull Swordsman by the waist of his pants until his bulge was positioned directly in front of Miles’ face.</p><p>“There,” Miles muttered, grin appearing on his face as he with one hand immediately got to work on pulling Swordsman’s cock free of his pants. “Just stay there while I return last time’s favor aight?”</p><p>“I… no- I mean, ah-” Swordsman stumbled on his words while also awkwardly fidgeting with his hands not knowing where to place them as Miles began stroking him to hardness. This got another booming laugh out of Markus.</p><p>“Ha Ha Ha! Relax boy! No need to be so shy around your brothers!” he exclaimed still without losing the tandem of his thrusts. “There’s no modesty between Oathblades, son. Now go ahead and rid yourself of that top, let your brethren appreciate you, ha!” he laughed again but his piercing gaze made it clear he was serious about the order.</p><p>“R-Right…” Swordsman acquiesced, hesitantly grasping the fact that this was indeed something that was going to happen. He unfastened his suspenders and removed his gloves letting them drop to the ground. “Okay, yeah.” He was in the middle of pulling his <i>hardly modest</i> top over his head and toned arms when Miles pulled out a surprised yelp out of him by trying to deep-throat him on the first go. “Jesus!”</p><p>Miles however gagged at the action and immediately pulled away coughing. This of course made Markus laugh again. “Ha Ha! Now that’s a proud member if I ever seen one!” he praised.</p><p>“S-Shut up old man!” Miles reproached behind another cough. “I only choked because you pushed me too hard against him!” he defended.</p><p>“Oh did I?” Markus goaded with glee. He placed both fists on his own waist like the superman pose and began rotating his hips against Miles instead. “Is this preferable?” he teased.</p><p>“Tsk, fuck you man,” Miles muttered under his breath as he pumped Swordsman’s cock several more times before attempting to take him in again. This time lapping his tongue under Swordsman’s cock from base to tip and then only staring by sucking the head of Swordsman’s cock.</p><p>“Fuck,” Swordsman—now shirtless—cursed as he buried his left hand in Miles’ hair to guide him into taking a couple more inches. “No teeth!” he quickly supplied when he felt Miles experimenting with them. “Fuck,” he muttered again as he too began giving a few shallow thrusts into Miles’s inviting wet cavern.</p><p>This was, wow. Swordsman of course had already heard about the lack of modesty surrounding the Oathblade’s soldiers and how the would never walk around with towels at the bath. They all seemed so proud of their bodies and their hard work; at it is not like Swordsman faults them since he too would be inclined to little moments of immodesty if he had to work under full heavy armor all day too. But wow. Swordsman just did not expect them to be so casual about this. And that both did and did not answer the many questions Swordsman had about Miles.</p><p>Like Miles apparently had no trouble getting someone else to help with his vices. And yet before, he had made it seem like Miles had to wait for weeks on end to get his fix. Something just wasn’t adding up about it. Lost in thought Swordsman caught himself transfixed with the way Markus’ engorged cock kept disappearing without trouble inside Miles’ entry. Embarrassed, he blinked and shook his head before lifting his gaze and blushing when his eyes met the General’s—who was grinning at him obviously having caught Swordsman’s line of focus. Markus seemed content to just watch how the situation unfolded in front of him. And the fact that he had an eye-patch did not help Swordsman figure out whether the man was winking at him or merely just blinking. </p><p>Just then, Miles used teeth again making Swordsman pull his cock away instantly.</p><p>“Hey, wolf bud, I thought we agreed no teeth?” Swordsman cautioned clumsily making Markus grin.</p><p>“Ha! You’ll have to excuse the kid!” Markus declared with a slap to Miles’ ass. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him suck cock before. In fact yours might be the very first one he ever tried to fit in his mouth, ain’t that a treat!”</p><p>“Fucking sh-shut up ol’ man!” Miles reproached; flustered as he straightened his upper body upward to shove Markus away from him—successfully removing Markus’ dick from his ass with a lewd plopping sound. “You can fucking stand there and watch for all I care! You’re no longer needed!” he yelled while shoving himself around the crate so that he could sit himself in front of Swordsman instead. “Now you,” Miles directed, smirking as he pulled Swordsman’s body closer to stand between his legs. Miles locked his fingers behind Swordsman’s head so that Miles could lean his body backwards and pull Swordsman over him—effectively making Swordsman’s engorged cock rub against Miles’ taint under his balls. Swordsman shivered at the pleasing sensation. </p><p>“Oh! Don’t mind me then,” Markus exclaimed from the background as Grey made its way to lap the scent from its master from Markus cock. “Buddy here seems to like my company at least.”</p><p>Before Miles could turn his face to see what was happening behind him, Swordsman grabbed it with one hand and pushed three of his fingers inside Miles mouth. “Suck,” he ordered. Miles paused for only a moment before grinning as best as he could with fingers stuffed in his mouth and chomping down on them. Swordsman eyes widen at the action and quickly went to sequestered Miles’ dick with his other hand and gave it a good squeeze in retaliation. This time it was Miles you gave a startled noise before narrowing his eyes and staring to thrust his cock in Swordsman’s hand. The pressure of his bite also lessened in intensity as his tongue began to coat Swordsman’s fingers. His expression however, signaled that this was far from over.</p><p>It only made Swordsman’s cock twitch in wary excitement.</p><p>Knowing that Miles probably didn’t need much preparing—considering what Swordsman had walked into—Swordsman didn’t dally on removing his fingers from Miles mouth and shoving them in Miles’ other entrance. He did his best to quickly find Miles’ prostate so that- </p><p>“Sh-sh-shit,” Miles cursed lowly as he pulled himself closer to hide his face in Swordsman shoulder. Miles’ body trembled.</p><p>Yeah, that’s what Swordsman wanted to happen. Because for all the vigor he saw Markus putting into his thrusts, Swordsman knew exactly how Miles’ reacted when his pleasure point was pressed and Swordsman hadn’t seen much of that previously. Not that he was here to rate people’s performances mind you. Well… <i>to be frank</i> Swordsman didn’t know exactly why he was even here to be honest. But that’s neither here nor there.</p><p>“You better give it to me as hard as I want it,” muttered Miles against Swordsman’s skin. And Swordsman felt a grin forming. “Otherwise I’ll punish you later.”</p><p>Swordsman obediently nodded before taking his fingers out and gripping the base of his own dick. Carefully he aligned himself with Miles’ progressively gaping hole before pressing forward inch by inch without care or stop to how Miles’ body reacted to the intrusion until Swordsman was able to bury himself to the hilt inside Miles. He still felt <i>so tight</i> around Swordsman’s cock and by the way Miles was panting between gritted teeth by Swordsman’s ear—Swordsman knew that Miles was filling stuffed full. “You ready for me?”</p><p>“Never not,” Miles goaded arrogantly before licking the side of Swordsman’s face with his full tongue as a joke.</p><p>“Gah, you asked for it!”</p><p>By now Miles already had his arms wrapped around Swordsman’s head, so it was easy for him to hide his face between his arms and Swordsman’s neck when Swordsman started his long and hard pounding of Miles’ ass. Swordsman’s hands relocated to Miles’ waist as he held the Ranger in place to accept his punishment. Faster than in normal circumstances, Swordsman picked up the pace until all they could hear was the slaps of skin from slamming his hips against Miles’ buttocks, Swordsman’s grunts, and the muffled moans by Miles against Swordsman skin.</p><p>Already missing the sounds he knew he could procure from Miles, Swordsman tried to get Miles to lift his head. His efforts however were rewarded by Miles gripping the hair at the back of his head instead and forcing Swordsman to expose the full expanse of his neck. An offering Miles gladly took as he sunk his teeth in rather predatorily. Swordsman faltered in his thrusts at this new development and his eyes widen at how surprisingly into this rough-play he was.</p><p>That also freed his gaze up to catch Markus stroking himself at the sight of them. At the shine around Markus’ cock, it was obvious he was working with a fresh coat of lube. And that gave Swordsman an idea. If this was how Miles wanted to play it, then Swordsman had to make sure that he wouldn’t be accused of not rising to the occasion.</p><p>Moving his hands down from Miles’ waist to cup his ass cheeks, Swordsman lifted the Ranger up from the crate and took two steps backward and one sideways as he found his balance.</p><p>“What the-” Miles, who had no option but to wrap his legs firmly across the body holding him up, began to protest before Swordsman slapped one of his ass cheeks to get him to quiet.</p><p>“You thought it was a good idea to double-book us,” Swordsman voiced loudly—middle finger of his right hand already moving to probe Miles’ entrance, further stretching him. “Well I think it’s about time you got what you bargained for,” he declared, tilting his chin at the General with a nonverbal invitation. Markus got the hint and laughed!</p><p>“Ha Ha! I knew I liked you boy!” Markus professed as he trekked the short distance to position himself behind Miles. He inserted an arm between the pair’s upper bodies to get Miles to detangle his arms from Swordsman. Then Markus embraced Miles with the same arm and pulled him to rest his back against Markus front; while Markus used his free hand to guide his own cock to slide against Swordsman’s and pressed in relentlessly until he was able to also breech Miles.</p><p>“<i>Fu-uck! Damnnit!</i>” Miles howled and cursed at the sensation of his hole being impaled and stretched beyond believe by the girth of two cocks. He resisted the urge to throw his head back; instead focusing on imprinting his bitten nails on Swordsman’s shoulders with how hard he was clenching them. Swordsman hissed and almost buckled under the pain of Miles’ tight grip. Swordsman caught himself though and responded by bucking his hips upward—further nailing his cock in and eliciting a strangled moan out of Miles.</p><p>“Heh, the kid’s into it!” Acknowledged Markus, his left hand was now firmly placed on Miles’ left pectoral while Markus’ other hand held Miles’ body down by the right shoulder to make sure Miles wouldn’t try to shy away from taking his punishment. “C’mon Miles! Let’s show our prospective new member there’s no men better than Oathblade men, ha ha!”</p><p>As Markus declared that he started pounding into Miles with much gusto. That in turn made his cock rub so tantalizingly good against Swordsman’s cock that Swordsman had no choice but to start pounding in too or risk coming undone by the friction alone. And it didn’t take long for both to lose themselves in an uncoordinated abandon inside Miles’ heat.</p><p>Swordsman’s hands were busy holding Miles’ legs up—hands under Miles’ thighs to spread them as far apart as he could. Miles’ hand still held a tight grip on Swordman’s abused shoulders but that only served to drive Swordsman to plunge his cock deeper into Miles. With the way Markus’s cock was taking so much of the negative space inside Miles, it kept Swordsman’s cock forever pressed against Miles’ walls. And it made it so that Swordsman would hit and abuse Miles’ prostate with perfect marksmanship with barely any angling! Which is <i>why</i> it was so odd that among all their collective panting and grunting, Swordsman could only hear tiny yips coming out of Miles’ mouth.</p><p>Raising his head in inquiry, Swordsman, who found it increasingly difficult to breathe through his nose with how much he was exerting himself, sought to lock his gaze with Miles’. Yet Miles’ eyes were basically rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy. Miles’ whole expression screamed of bliss; but him gnawing his lips to the point of bruising spoke of something else. </p><p>Miles was trying his damnest to keep his moans in. </p><p>He could deny it all he wanted but he was definitely and deliberately less vocal with Markus around than he was when alone with Swordsman. Almost like Miles was repressing himself. As if he didn’t want to give himself away 100% to other people. Like a shock to the body came the thought in Swordsman’s brain that maybe Miles just hadn’t shared himself with anybody the way he had shared himself with Swordsman. The idea alone was just too much to process at the moment; especially when it for some unknown reason made Swordsman feel a strange sense of guilt, however unexplainably.</p><p>So instead Swordsman shook all those heavy thoughs out of his head and pivoted his efforts in making sure Miles had the most tremendous orgasm known to man. </p><p>Maneuvering Miles’ right leg to find purchase against Swordsman’s hip as best as he could, Swordsman moved his newly free hand to grasp Miles’ bobbing meat. Swordsman held Miles’ cock in a firm grip and pressed his thumb directly against the slit of Miles’ leaking head. The Ranger hmm-ed at the sensation, bowing his head to stare with half-gone eyes at the hand gripping him. “Fe-ee—els go-ood,” he stammered shallowly. It was a rapidly losing battle for Miles to lock his eyes with Swordsman’s when his ass continued taking the hard mind-numbing pleasure of two well-endowed men relentlessly pounding into him. But he still tried to.</p><p>For that effort, Swordsman mouthed “Bite me if you have to,” only for Miles.</p><p>The Ranger was barely able to nod his assent when Swordsman twisted his grip slightly and began to pump Miles’ cock in tandem with Swordsman’s thrusts to his prostate. Miles’ eyes widen as a louder yip was pulled out of him and wasted no time gripping Swordsman’s hair and pulling his head back once more before fucking latching his mouth against Swordsman’s newly exposed jugular to hide his moans. Swordsman winced, permanently closing one eye to channel away the discomfort, but still remained purposely focused on working every inch of Miles’ swollen cock with his hand.</p><p>“Hooh! I think this is it!” announced Markus loudly as his thrusts became more frenetic. “Don’t you boys dare let me cum alone!” he grunted before leaning in himself to chomp his own well pronounced fangs on Miles left shoulder. Miles’ whole body practically spasm at the action and his inner walls constricted <i>hard</i> as Miles’ cock blew ribbons of hot cum against Swordsman’s stomach. The sheer tightness of that sudden orgasm –and the fact that Markus didn’t stop thrusting through it all—triggered Swordman’s own release and he was much less quiet with his prolonged moan as he shot his load as deep as he could go inside of Miles. Finally, at the feel of Swordsman’s hot cum wetting his own dick, Markus was spurned to inject his own load inside his favorite brethren. </p><p>It took less than a minute for Markus to pull out; laughing as Swordsman seemed to suddenly lose his balance as his feet struggled guide the two younger males toward the crate again. Miles landed on his feet, partially resting against the iron crate but refusing to sit on it even though his legs felt like jelly. Miles’ hands however were once again on Swordsman’s badly beaten shoulders as Miles fought to catch his breath. His grip way gentler than before.</p><p>Likewise Swordsman could barely stand on his own two feet. He had his hands planted on the crate at either side of Miles, effectively crowding Miles in as Swordsman also fought to catch his bearings.</p><p>“Looks like to kids need a moment,” Markus remarked already fitting his legs into a pair of pants and whistling for Grey to come to his side. “C’mon soldier. Let teach this youngsters what years of harden muscle looks like by patrolling once around the area, ha ha!” he boasted with apparent energy to spare as he picked up his sword and raced Grey out of the clearing.</p><p>“Fucking, huff, manic,” Swordsman sighed; still not being able to lift his head to watch the General speeded away.</p><p>After both their breathing had slowed, neither had made a move to change their position or separate from each other. In the silence, thoughts that Swordsman had previously tried to leave unattended started to circle around his head again. But it was Miles who spoke up first.</p><p>“I didn’t double-book you,” he said dry and plain; and continued when Swordsman lifted his gaze in confusion. “Tsk,” Miles narrowed his eyes and turned his face away. “I didn’t think you were coming, okay? I know I wasn’t exactly direct about inviting you over. And the commission was so last minute I didn’t expect you to catch it until tomorrow. I just… I just thought you would be busy is all.”</p><p>Swordsman slow-blinked at that. “So… you didn’t want me to come?”</p><p>“What?!” Miles replied sounding offended as turned his head to face Swordsman again. “Of course I wanted you to come, stupid! If I knew you’d be here I would have never indulged the old man! I just, I just fucking needed it. I needed it to the point it was driving me crazy!”</p><p>And there it was again! The fucking enigma plaguing Swordsman’s mind on whether the Oathblade soldiers fucking tended to each other’s needs or not. Swordsman felt he received so many mixed messages about it that he just didn’t know where to stand on the subject. But instead on focusing on that, Swordsman found it far easier to focus on what was blatantly expressed.</p><p>“You want me,” he stated, sounding it off slowly and them gradually grinning when Miles’ expression changed to that of a deer caught in the headlights. “You want me,” he repeated more confidently.</p><p>“I didn’t say that,” Miles quickly denied.</p><p>“Want me so much,” Swordsman continued undeterred, smiling more broadly now. “That word on the street is that I received your very first blow job!”</p><p>Now Miles was getting flustered, “S-Shut up!”</p><p>“You want me so much that you- ouch!” Swordsman backtracked a few steps—arms crossed shielding his chest. His hands were busy massaging his nipples after Miles had twisted them in an effort to quiet him down. “Mean,” Swordsman muttered, traces of a smile still forming on his lips.</p><p>“Serves you right,” Miles stated, lifting his chin proudly. </p><p>“Touché,” Swordsman admitted. “But I’m still your number one choice, admit it.”</p><p>“Heh,” Miles smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and flexing his muscles. “And what would you do if that were true?” he challenged.</p><p>And fuck. The way Miles stood there proudly all fucking masculine and shit even though cum was visibly dripping down his thighs and his lips appeared to be broken in three different areas. Even Miles’ deflated cock was just there <i>dripping</i> as if inviting Swordsman to just come a drink from it. Very few people could get Swordsman head to run with so much perverted ideas as Miles could.</p><p>“Why tell you when I could show you instead,” Swordsman declared stepping, no, <i>charging</i> up to the challenge by crowding Miles again and grabbing him by the back of the head before full on making out with him. Miles hummed his acknowledgement but otherwise remained unmoved with his arms still crossed as Swordsman invaded his mouth until both of them were left blushing and panting.</p><p>“You know,” Miles started after Swordsman finally pulled away. “I’m not really a fan of people kissing up on me,” he said with a bit of a mischievous smile on his handsome face.</p><p>“Hmp,” Swordsman grunted, staying nose to nose with Miles and lowering his hands to Miles’ hips to pull him forward so that they could also be dick to dick. At Miles’ responding facetious smirk, Swordsman brought a hand up to run his thumb across Miles’ battered lower lip. “I could gag you instead,” he offered.</p><p>“As long as I can bite into, it’s fine, “ he countered confidently, baring his teeth and pretending to go for Swordsman’s thumb. The action pulling a laugh out of Swordsman.</p><p>“Why you-” he started affectionately before dipping back to devour Miles’ mouth once more.</p><p>--(Line)—</p><p>Two hours later saw Swordsman walking out of the Tent in just a pair of slacks. He had bruises and scratches everywhere in his upper body that if people concluded that he was mauled by a ferocious wolf he wouldn’t blame them, much less correct them. Because even though Swordsman had taken the initiative this time around, he still found himself manhandled as Miles took everything he wanted out of Swordsman.</p><p>Speaking of wolves, Grey wasted no time dashing in as Swordsman was stepping out—which made Swordsman wonder just how long had Grey been waiting in on them. Grey also had in its mouth the pack of socks Swordsman had stepped out to find. But if Grey was here then-</p><p>“Wooo, the kid sure marked you good didn’t he?” Markus whistled with a grin. He was standing in full armor by the iron crate; and the looks of the 12 empty shots glasses on top of it, Markus had definitely sampled more than his share of the refreshments Swordsman had brought in. Guess playing <i>Two Truths &amp; a Lie</i> with Miles was now out of the question. Still, Swordsman attempted to divert the attention from himself.</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s with the crate?” Swordsman inquired as he approached when Markus offered him a glass.</p><p>“Oh this?” Markus questioned, tapping on the iron crate with his index finger as he did so. “It’s a new styled heavy sniper rifle with some complicated shooting rest that has turrets and shit, I don’t know. We found it hidden in the factory and the kid seemed hell-bent on testing it out in the open which is why we’re here,” Markus finished before intently running his eyes down and up Swordsman’s exposed skin before staying by the two big bite marks on Swordsman’s neck. “Kid was adamant about wanting your help to assemble it too,” he pointed out calmly, seemingly deep in thought about something. It just made Swordsman feel a little on edge so he laughed awkwardly to shoo the feeling away.</p><p>“Well, I’m here, heh heh... heh.” Nope, he still felt awkward and weirdly exposed. Maybe he shouldn’t have foregone the shirt after all.</p><p>“You know…” Markus started after some contemplation, lifting his gaze to look Swordsman squarely in the eye. “I’ve been nagging Miles for years now to go out there and make some friends, some connections, but he never did so. We know about Eddie and the one in the Defense Force, but he listens to neither. Kid is so work-focused he barely remembers any details about his own comrades besides their work assignments. He’s a capable leader don’t get me wrong, but a lone wolf nonetheless,” he stated, scrunching his brow. “So imagine my surprise when after a two year absence from Never Isle I’m confronted with a kid that won’t shut up about you?”</p><p>“Uhh… I um, don’t know what you want me to say?” Swordsman questioned hesitantly. Why did he feel like he was being reprimanded?</p><p>“Don’t talk, just listen,” Markus swiftly commanded. Yep, definitely reprimanded. “The only time his brothers ever get a glimpse of Miles’ life outside of the Oathblades now-a-days is when he mentions you,” Markus continued to lay out his assessments. “I have since met you, tested your mettle, and it’s clear to me that you’re a soldier and a leader in your own right,” he praised. “But until tonight, I was still wary about what type of influence you were having on the kid,” he confessed but then smiled. “It’s clear to me now however that you two greatly complement each other. You seem to have everything the kid needs in a foil and he’s definitely not afraid to push you as far as he can take you, ha!”</p><p>Oh gosh… was this… was Swordsman receiving the dad talk?</p><p>Markus lost his grin as easily as he recovered it though. His face serious again as he looked over Swordsman’s shoulder to the direction of the tent. “I should warn you. The kid is in a bit of a crossroad right now. So thread carefully, maybe.”</p><p>At that Swordsman couldn’t help himself from asking what Markus meant but the General simply shook his head, stating that it was not his place to say. But before Swordsman could double down, he got a bit of a jump scare when Grey surprised him by bumping its cold nose to Swordsman’s hand out of nowhere. This of course got a loud laugh out of the General.</p><p>“Seems like the kid is calling for you, ha ha!” Markus laughed, taking the glass out of Swordsman’s other hand and drinking the untouched liquid. “Go on,” he shoo-ed. “I’ll be gone after I finish this one,” he pointed at his own glass. “Can’t let the barracks on its own for too long now. Who knows what they will be up to without me there to discipline them,” he half-joked.</p><p>Swordsman didn’t seem to have much choice in the matter as Grey was already doing its best to push Swordsman toward the tent. “I, uh, right- yeah, bye!”</p><p>Markus chuckled to himself as Swordsman stumbled in his goodbye. “Aww to be young and dumb,” he muttered to himself before finishing his drink with an appreciative hum. “Mmm, I must ask the name of this one.”</p><p>--(Line)—</p><p>Upon stepping in, Swordsman’s foot bumped into an opened packet. He paused to look ahead and bit into his smile at the image of Miles laying on his side in only white briefs and his new pair of white socks. Grey tapped the space behind Miles twice while looking at Swordsman before jumping over its master and circling the spot in front of Miles before plopping down. Taking the cue, Swordsman disposed of his pants once more to crawl in the space behind Miles. Not being able to resist the opportunity, Swordsman leaned down and lapped his tongue across the side of Miles’ face as payback for earlier.</p><p>Miles huffed a laugh and pushed Swordsman’s face away without opening his eyes. “Grey just settled down to sleep. You don’t want to disturb him, trust me,” he warned but the curve of his lip betrayed him. Miles enjoyed that. Something to file for later use.</p><p>Thinking that this might as well be the end of their night, Swordsman pulled the thin blanket by their feet over both of them up to their waist. He had yet to sleep over in any of his other times with Miles—mostly because Miles always found a reason to go their separate ways—so this certainly was a new development. And the fact that a tent had even been pitched meant that this was something the Ranger wanted to happen. Swordsman was still mulling that over when he reached for the lantern light to switch it off. He stopped short when a lazily thrown picture by Miles’ belongings caught his eyes.</p><p>Huffing to himself, Swordsman shut off the light before allowing himself to flop down on the mat. He stayed face up, letting his eyes adjust to the dark as he stared at the ceiling of the tent.</p><p>Swordsman… <i>knew</i>. Like he had to be blind not to see that Miles was in love with Eddie. The fact that Miles apparently carried the photo of him and Eddie as kids everywhere further cemented that point. Yet Miles <i>had</i> been the one to initiate and escalate practically most of everything with Swordsman… </p><p>Maybe that’s why he’d been distant all month long?</p><p>It was getting confusing. Swordsman then remembered that it was only a few nights ago at Lan’s quaint wine sampling get-together that Izumi had complained to him about Eddie and Miles being at each other’s throat again after what had been a brief period in civility. Was that what Swordsman, and Markus before him, had been doing here? Being used to distract Miles from thinking about Eddie? If so, was Swordsman doing right or doing wrong by being here? He didn’t want to be an obstacle if Miles’ heart was in another place. He-</p><p>Just as Swordsman’s thoughts were beginning to stray further, Miles rolled his body around to possessively drape himself over half of Swordsman’s own. With his head on Swordsman’s chest, arm encircling Swordsman’s torso, and one leg stretched between Swordsman’s own; Swordsman suddenly felt a whole lot warmer. He knew that Miles wasn’t asleep. His breathing gave him away. Nevertheless, when Swordsman’s arms gently moved to surround Miles to hug him closer to him, Swordsman felt Miles’ whole being relax. </p><p>“Night,” Swordsman whispered to which Miles only hummed, pretending to be fast asleep. And Swordsman couldn’t help a fond smile when his imagination supplied an image of how cute Miles looked when he got flustered. That’s when Markus’s words about Miles being at a crossroads finally hit Swordsman. Because however true it was that a piece of Miles’ heart still belonged to Eddie; apparently Miles still had room in his heart for someone else to take. And for now, all Swordsman could do was as Markus suggested. </p><p>Thread carefully and just be there while that space grew. And then maybe… yeah. Someone who would tackle Swordsman to the ground just because he <i>needed it</i> was definitely someone worth waiting around for. He hugged Miles tighter to his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you ask, yes. Miles practiced his blowjob skills on Swordsman the following morning. He’s a swallower.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>